


The Quidditch Date

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the entire time Kurt has known Sebastian, as an “enemy” and now to the boy he was currently dating, he never found any reason to be terrified around him. Until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quidditch Date

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw the destination the Slytherin was leading him to.

_No. Sebastian wouldn’t._

“Seb, why in Merlin’s name did you bring me here?”

Sebastian chanced a quick glance at the Quidditch pitch and looked at Kurt beside him, his signature smirk forming as he saw the terror in Kurt’s expression.

“Scared, Princess?”

“In your dreams, Meerkat. Are you seriously taking me out on a date here? I know romance isn’t your forte, like, at all, but do you not know me?"

“Oh I know you babe and trust me, an activity with sticks and balls is very  _you._ ”

Kurt slapped Sebastian's bicep lightly as the latter chuckled at the unimpressed pout that Kurt had. He dipped down and kissed the pout lightly, willing it to go away. He pulled away as soon as he felt it leave, now looking at a thoughtful Kurt. Kurt seemed guarded, but it was in good-nature.

“Will you please tell me why we’re here?”

“Tsk tsk, so impatient, should have figured you'd be the same outside the dorm room - and the prefect’s bathroom.”

Kurt slapped Sebastian again and again in the same spot, much harder this time, causing the taller of the two to back away to begin their date.

“Alright, alright, no need for unnecessary pain, unless you’re into the whole –“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Smythe, and get on with it.”

Sebastian huffed and reached inside his robe slowly, turning to look at Kurt at the same time. The older wizard’s smirk returned as the other wizard's eyes followed the trail his hand made. He didn’t miss the dark look that crossed Kurt’s face before it transformed to that of puzzlement and slight irritation at the sight of his wand.

“Thought I’d pull something else out?”

“Sebastian!”

Sebastian indulged in a snicker as Kurt’s frustration practically emanated from him.

“Fine. Stand back, babe.  _Accio Firebolt_!”

A faint rushing sound seemed to whisper in the wind as Kurt cast a questioning look to the other boy. Sebastian merely shrugged as he waited for his prized broomstick. As soon as the Firebolt stopped before him, he grabbed the handle and stuck his other hand out to reach for Kurt’s. Kurt hesitated for a moment before he grasped Sebastian’s hand and allowed the taller boy to lead him into the pitch.

“You expect me to watch you zoom around the field in that? If your idea of a romantic evening includes gloating about your flying skills that, might I add, won’t be of much use in Magical Law, then I demand that I be taken back to my dorm pronto.”

“Relax, babe. I’ll be flying alright, but you’ll be on the broomstick with me.”

For the second time that evening, the Gryffindor stopped dead in his tracks and for once, he was actually scared around the Slytherin.

Since the two met as first years, they started an unconventional and undefined relationship that consisted of exchanging insults and endless banter, much to the amusement of their fellow classmates. Six years later, the insults were still around but their classmates - and even the ghosts, the half-giant, Hagrid, and their Professors - knew that they were exchanged with affection. Nobody was surprised, except for maybe Finn and Brittany from the Hufflepuff house, when one of their legendary banters in the Great Hall ended with Sebastian grabbing Kurt’s head and crushing his lips to Kurt’s. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were noticeably tense, despite their knowledge of the boys’ unusual friendship and sexuality, but several Gryffindors, along with Santana, Quinn, Puck and Rachel from the Slytherin house, were heard cheering for the inevitable couple.

Throughout the entire time Kurt has known Sebastian, as an “enemy” and now to the boy he was currently dating, he never found any reason to be terrified around him. Until tonight.

“No.” Kurt whimpered.

“Babe?” Sebastian responded, turning to gaze at the genuine fear in Kurt’s expression. He wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and forced Kurt to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do that, Seb. Please. Please don’t make me do that.”

Sebastian sighed in disappointment, though he expected this reaction from the younger boy.

“What happened in Hooch’s classes when we were first years? Didn’t you go to them?”

“Not really, no. I always had excuses not to go, until McGonagall confronted me.”

“And?”

“And I have aerophobia, okay? McGonagall allowed me to compensate by helping Madam Hooch clean up after games and –“

“No wonder you were always around the pitch after the matches, I was so convinced that you were trying to sneak in the showers and pull off a Shawshank on me. Can’t blame you though.”

“Cut the crap, Seb! And to refresh your memory, that was you! I still can’t believe you’ve been watching me shower for at least a month as soon as you bribed that other prefect with chocolate frogs for the password!”

“Not my fault his obsession with chocolate overruled his conscience! How he got the position, no one will ever know. So, you’ve never flown before.”

Kurt shook his head, confirming Sebastian’s statement.

“Can I at least convince you to try and hover on the broom with me?”

Kurt glared at Sebastian’s suggestion and as he was about to ask  _‘Why are you so adamant about this’_ , an idea popped in his head. Deciding to change tactics, he stepped closer to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Sebastian visibly gulped, his green eyes dilating, unused to Kurt’s sudden penchant for close proximity. The Gryffindor rarely initiated anything but Sebastian had no problem making the first move anyway. However, it always took Sebastian by surprise whenever Kurt did and every one of those times was greatly appreciated.

“If you take me back inside, I’ll let you resume our date in the prefect’s bathroom. I know the new password.” Kurt whispered in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian grinned at Kurt’s attempt to lure him away from the field, but he refused to move and his plans for the evening remained intact.

Sensing the taller wizard’s stubbornness, Kurt went for a bolder, more Sebastian-esque offer.

“I’ll wake you up by blowing you for the rest of the week.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he groaned at the thought. The image of Kurt on all fours as he pulled Sebastian away from sleep, his favourite anatomy stuffed inside Kurt’s warm, wet, and talented mouth flashed in his head and he let his head fall back. The sudden flush of desire caused the air around them to increase in temperature, and Kurt adopted Sebastian’s smirk at Sebastian’s obvious approval of the offer. Sebastian looked down again at Kurt while Kurt waited for the other boy to review his options. Under his desire for the boy and the suggestion, an unexpected need to do something for Kurt, Kurt who has never flown before, overwhelmed him and suddenly, he was reminded of his idea and the plan for the evening.

“No.”

“What?!” Kurt exclaimed with a bewildered look.

“Babe, you have no idea how tempting that is for me, but no. Tonight’s about you.”

“Sebastian! I’m actually serious about that offer!”

“Oh I know you are because I  _hate_ to break it to you, you’re possibly the most  _eager_ cocksucker I’ve had the pleasure to meet and –“

“So you’re dating me for free blowjobs? Fuck you, Smythe.” Kurt turned away and began stomping back to the castle. Sebastian rolled his eyes but dashed to him quickly, letting go of the broomstick’s handle and enveloping the smaller boy in his arms.

“Babe, I’m sorry. You know that’s not how it is. That’s not what you are to me.”

Kurt turned in his arms and wrapped his arms on Sebastian’s neck again.

“I’m sorry too. I overreacted, but I’m scared, Seb. I really am.”

“I know you are. Look, I never want you to do anything you don’t want to, especially when you’re with me. But hear me out, okay?”

Kurt looked up to Sebastian and nodded. Sebastian’s heart clenched at the anxiety buried beneath those glasz eyes.

“When my father got me my first broom, a Shooting Star, my parents expected me to jump up and down my bed from excitement. I always talked about my favorite Quidditch teams, had every paraphernalia in existence that were dedicated to my favorite players, the positions, and not the ones I’ve shown you,” Sebastian winked at Kurt before he continued, “that I dreamed of playing, and of course, the broomsticks that every aspiring Quidditch player drooled over.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's typical comment but he listened intently as a side of Sebastian made its rare and unexpected appearance. In some ways, he felt extra special that moment.

“To their surprise, I held on to my mother’s hand so tight as soon as my father showed me my new broom. I refused to let go of my mother and mount it, despite being able to so easily on my toy brooms, and neither one of my parents managed to shed the fear away from me. It remained unused inside one of the cupboards for a while and my parents thought they’d never see me use one until we were required to here in school. Three weeks, or maybe a month after, my pride got the better of me and I grabbed the Shooting Star, surprising my father in his office on the fourth floor as I waved at him from the window.”

Kurt remained silent as he waited for Sebastian to continue, tying his green and silver scarf,  _Sebastian’s scarf,_  tighter around his clavicles.

“I know that this is a completely different circumstance and in no way am I comparing you to a younger me, but let me tell you, the feeling you get the first time you leave the ground while the rush of wind propels you? It’s nothing like I’ve ever felt before, Kurt, and now tonight, I want to share that with you.”

Kurt glanced at Sebastian’s eyes, surprised at the hopeful look on it, and chewed on his bottom lip. He was still so unsure and this was the last thing he expected this evening.

“Come on. There’s a reason why this is taught in school. You might not realize it, but this’ll come in handy in the future. This could save your life, should the situation fall on you. And here,” Sebastian waved his broom over and mounted it effortlessly, “I’ll be right behind you. Will you do this with me? Will you trust me, Kurt?”

Kurt breathed a sigh, knowing that Sebastian’s words were true. He nodded his consent as Sebastian grinned at the turnout of their date.

“Alright. Come over here and I’ll help you up.”

Sebastian reached for Kurt as Kurt approached Sebastian and swung his right leg over the broom slowly in front of Sebastian. He allowed Sebastian to guide him and adjust their positions, leaning slightly forward as Sebastian’s arms enveloped Kurt and held on to the shaft in front of Kurt.

"Grasp the handle right there, with both hands," Sebastian said. Kurt followed his instructions and held on tight to Sebastian's Firebolt. After checking Kurt's position, Sebastian decided to begin their ride.

“I’m about to kick off, okay?”

Sebastian felt Kurt tense up in front of him but they couldn’t wait forever. Sebastian kicked the ground gently, letting Kurt get used to the initial acceleration the broom wasn’t used to. After a few moments they picked up speed and altitude, causing Kurt to tremble in dread.

“Relax, babe. You won’t fall off. I won’t let you fall off.” Sebastian whispered behind the porcelain-skinned boy. Kurt swallowed as willed his body to stop shaking. Sebastian’s words comforted him to some extent and he decided to look straight ahead instead of below him.

Before he realized it, they were soaring around the pitch much faster and the wind that initially felt like sharp, angry slaps to his face were now powerful but soothing touches.

“See? This isn’t so bad, right? Always knew you were a natural at riding. I mean, I would know.”

Kurt elbowed Sebastian’s rib as Sebastian grinned at the change in his date’s demeanour. While he couldn’t see Kurt’s face, he knew that some of the tension must have been left behind on the ground if Kurt could respond to his comment like that, albeit he wasn’t used to a silent Kurt.

“What’s on your mind?” Sebastian asked, as he changed the direction and gave them a view of the Black Lake.

“This,” Kurt began to say, though a bit weakly, “this is... well... I could get used to this” he finished.

Sebastian smiled and moved them towards the body of water, causing the reflection of the moon to glisten brightly from where they hovered. He heard Kurt gasp, knowing that the scene before them was truly breathtaking. They stayed there for a moment, just relishing in the peace and scenery around them, before Sebastian brought them to other areas of the grounds, giving Kurt fantastic views that the castle windows couldn’t ever give him of the underrated beauty of their school.

Slowly but certainly, Kurt felt most of his fear simmer out of him as he began pointing at spots he wanted to see while Sebastian gladly brought them to wherever Kurt wanted to go.

Though they were thousands of feet above the ground, Kurt felt safe as long as he had Sebastian with him. He knew that there was the possibility that he’d fall, but somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he knew he’d already fallen. And perhaps, if he did fall, he knew that Sebastian would be there, ready to catch him.

As soon as they landed back near the castle, Sebastian helped Kurt mount off the broom and Kurt waited for Sebastian to hop off. When Sebastian was back on his feet, he felt Kurt pull him into a crushing hug, placing his own arms immediately around the other wizard, and he smiled when he heard Kurt murmur, “thank you.”

As they pulled apart, Sebastian’s tender expression turned into one of hunger and menace, a look Kurt knew all too well as he heard his date say, “So, how about those blowjobs?”


End file.
